Fox vs Panther
by andre4108
Summary: On paper this match-up looks lopsided. Until you realize that both are very determined to succeed and never give up. Oh, and a suit made of vibranium doesn't hurt to have. Different backstory for characters, OOC, character death, and "Alive Parents".
1. chapter 1

There's Always An Interruption

(Minato Namikaze)

Hmm...So you expect me to believe that my 8 year old son not only out ran you a trained fucking ninja! But also had the time to stop and buy some ramen on the way?!

Mizuki what are we even paying you for?! To suck? Is extra to Swallow?

Veins pops out* With all due respect sir, your son needs to stop pranking unsuspecting innocent civilians and this wouldn't be a problem now would it sir?

sigh* You're right...I'll deal with this matter myself and Mizuki...Leave my office now.

Mizuki bows and then walks to the door*

Oh and before you go Mizuki I just have to know...Is it extra? *Minato smirks*

Mizuki quickly leaves the room* "I'm going to kill him one of these days."

Hmm I'm too busy to deal with Naruto. I should probably get Itachi to deal with it.

(Naruto vs Lee in a random hidden leaf training ground)

Naruto stand about 20 ft away from Lee ready for one if their routine spars.

It begins with both fighters rushing towards each other and Naruto throwing the first punch only to miss.

Lee ducks under the punch and succesfully sweeps Naruto's legs from under him.

while Naruto is in mid fall, Lee tries to deliver a spin kick to his stomach only to have it blocked.

The force of the blow being too great pushes Naruto back but he quickly recovers and lands on his feet.

Naruto comes back with fury and tries to deliver some fast punches.

Lee tries blocking but as time goes on more and more get through in rapid succession.

Lee knowing this jumps and steps back and delivers a very hard kick that rattles Naruto a bit.

Lee takes advantage and uses a little bit of offense of his own with some strong fast strikes.

He was fast enough to block but it still caused him some damage. He tries to wait for an opening and he finds it!

Naruto hits him with a swift uppercut which looked to be the finishing blow as Lee layed on the ground...That didn't last long.

Lee with a little bit of blood in his mouth jumped right back up with new vigor but before the spar could continue a tall raven haired man appeared.

"..."Both Lee and Naruto were silent. Because they both knew that one of them were going to die.

Itachi slowly approaches them and says*..."Hey"...


	2. Chapter 2

Is This Real?

(Itachi)

He looks at them and then slowly begins walking towards Naruto.

Naruto is not quite sure but he thinks he may have heard Lee say "Ooh you're in trouble." in a whisper.

Which Naruto found to be very unyouthful.

As Itachi nears Naruto he decides the best course of action is to run very fast.

Which he did for about a couple of minutes.

It had seemed almost as if he had actually escaped Itachi.

As he slows down he realizes that he has by the same tree twice now and his only reaction is...

"Fuuuuuuu-"

Naruto is immediately grabbed on by all the tree branches in the area and pulled up to the sky to see Itachi.

All Naruto can do is cry silently and curse himself for looking into his eyes.

(In the real world)

Lee stood and watched as both Naruto and Itachi were at a stand still.

Lee felt he should've helped him but Naruto did uppercut him so...Nope.

(Back inside the *Mangekyou Sharingan Tsukoyomi*)

"Ok I get it now so can you please stop!" Naruto says as he hangs upside down by chains in a completely dark room.

"No."

"Please, I promise I won't prank again ever!"

"Ok that was a lie but come on!"

sigh* "Ok."

"Yes! Thank you so much!"

Itachi smirks secretly*

(The real world...)

"Ah it feels good to be back!" Naruto kisses the ground repeatedly.

Naruto gets up from the ground only to notice that Lee is not there.

Before any questions can be asked Itachi tells him.

"We need to go."

"Where?"

To avoid suspicion Itachi says.

"Your father wishes to have a word with you."

Naruto sweats a little knowing that it's never good when that happens.

Maybe he shouldn't have put those laxitives in the food of a random pink haired girl's cupcakes.

Itachi quickly jumps to go back to the center if the village to take a little detour.

Naruto quickly goes to follow Itachi.

(A minute later)

Itachi decides to make a stop at Ichiraku's ramen shop.

Naruto is suprised but thinks maybe this is his way of saying sorry after the event.

He follows him only to be greeted by his mother...

Kushina with a knife and smiling was never good.

"Hello, how may I take your order?" she says.

Itachi puts his hand on my shoulder and stares at me intently.

"Sorry, I don't roll that way." I say to ease the tension.

I try to remove his hand but he has some incredible right arm strength for some reason.

Kushina jumps over the counter with knife and hand and says.

"How may I take your order kind sir?" She says sinisterly.

She then tries to swings the knife at me which I somehow dodge even with Itachi's strong grip on me.

"What the fu-" I reply.

"Language sir." she says with a smile.

I decide to quickly take my kunai out and swing at Itachi only for him to burst into ravens.

"Oh no..."

I quickly run out the shop and cry for help but realize that there is none.

"Itachi!" I scream

As I scream I'm met with a kick to the face pushing me into and breaking the ramen stand completely.

"Shadow clone jutsu."

I use my 10 clones to quickly surrond Kushina but she only gives me a smirk.

All of my clones try to attack her simultaneously.

...It was a bad idea.

She throws the knife and promptly hits one of my clones in the throat making it puff into smoke immediately.

9 left...

One of my clones tries to punch her but gets stopped by her hand and thrown into the 4 other clones.

3 of my clones throw a Kunai at her but she catches one with a left hand the next with her right and the other with... Her mouth.

She runs to those 3 kicking the middle one in the stomach like "This. Is. Sparta!"

She then proceeds to uppercut one in the stomach and jumps behind the other one blocking a spinning back fist from my clone.

She stabs that clone repeatedly with her kunai in her right hand.

6 left...

At this point the real naruto tries to leave only to be met Itachi who just stares at him blankly.

Naruto with a kunai in one hand tries to strike but only to get swiftly back handed so hard into the ground that it creates a small crater.

(Back to the clone battle)

The remaining 6 clones decided they needed a strategy and fast.

They grouped together but Kushina quickly decided that mass murder was the best solution.

She threw a Kunai at 1 but it missed.

The clones thinking that they held the high ground for once decided to laugh.

This would be the last we ever heard of these clones as they notice the small piece of pa-

Explodes*

0 left...

Itachi walks slowly to the boy.

"So, Naruto what have we learned today?"

"...Never prank villagers?"

"And?"

"Never fuck with Itachi..."

"Good boy." Itachi smirks as he quickly releases the jutsu.

(Real World)

"Oh you guys are finally done?" Lee says.

"Nope." Itachi says.

Naruto falls on the floor passed out.

(Somewhere in Wakanda)

A 10 year old T'challa is training in the cold moutains with his cousin Erik.

Both are bloodied and tired from the long fighting.

"Alright can we just call this even?" says T'challa.

"Sure, as long as you don't mind holding the L of course." Says Erik.

"Ha, that's funny. Almost as funny as what I'm about to do to you."

They both stare at each other intently.

They ready in their fighting stance.

But before they see a one of wakanda's servants walk to them.

"You two are needed."

"Why?" They both say in unison.

She smirks "The council wants to speak to you about a certain mission."

Author Notes:

Please don't tell me to work on my other fanfics through a different fanfic. Just say it on that fanfic and I will get to it.

Tell me if the pacing is too fast or slow for the story.

Also the canon will be changed for the Black Panther cause I love Killmonger.

Critics are highly appreciated.

I'm thinking about changing the rating to M so I can have bloody fighting scenes

with more cussing.

I will keep the T rating if you guys don't want that though.

Naruto is the main character but don't be suprised if T'challa takes center stage for a couple chapters in my fanfic.

I plan on making this a pretty decent sized story.

Naruto and T'challa will both be really strong but not invincible.


End file.
